Storm doors and screen doors have a long-term problem of failure to completely close on their own. Complaints from users and manufacturers indicate that these storm and screen doors do not always automatically close and fully seal shut when relying solely on the closing strength of the standard pneumatic or hydraulic door closer. This problem arises, at least in part, due to the air pocket or space between the primary door and storm door which prevents the outer storm/screen door from fully closing shut. Past attempts to resolve this problem include an air release mechanism which functions as the door closes to release air from the space as the space narrows, though results are inconsistent with this air release system. Also, consumers are hesitant to pay for add-on parts which attempt to fix the problem.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door closer which assures that a storm or screen door will be fully shut and sealed automatically solely by the action of the improved door closer.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door closer which mechanically urges a storm or screen door to a fully closed and sealed position.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a storm and screen door closer which is spring biased to a fully closed position.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a storm and screen door closer having cam action to facilitate complete closure of the door.
Still another objective of the present invention is a provision of a storm and screen door closer which utilizes a pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder in combination with a pivotal cam to facilitate full closure of the door.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved storm and screen door closer which assures complete closure of the door without user effort.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved storm and screen door closer which is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.